Hamtaro: Digi Ham-Hams
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Upon discovering five strange crests, five ordinary humans, along with five members of the Ham-Ham gang become linked in a verity of ways. Together, these previously unaligned people will not only save the world but change it as well as the barrier between the digital and real world begins to weaken considerably.
1. Chapter 1

**Hamtaro: Digi Ham-Hams**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was blazing high above the street below as a young African teen jogged down the sidewalk. His brown shoes hitting the hard pavement every so often while sweat dripped form his face. His name was Joshua or "Josh" Hyde and he appeared to be in some kind of hurry to get somewhere for some reason.

Josh had dark brown hair in the form of an afro along with dark brown eyes that were partially covered by a pair of thin rectangular, green tinted glasses. He also wore a red hoodie over a blue t-shirt and khaki pants.

He then took out his phone to check the time. "Twelve forty? Aw, man! Better pick up the pace." Josh muttered. "Assuming whatever is there is actually worthwhile…"

As he continued to run toward his currently unknown destination as fast as he possibly could, his mind began to flash back to when this all started, which was actually approximately fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

He was back at his house along with mother who were busy chatting on the phone with father as usual so by then everything as completely normal. Josh and his family had moved to the city just a week ago but Josh hadn't really seen much of it due to him not being that enthusiastic about it like his parents were at the time, so he spent most of his time reading comics, playing video games or gripping about how bored he was. Kind of like what he was doing at that very moment in the kitchen.

"Honey, you promised you'd be here by 11, its 12:25 now." His mother, who was currently talking on the phone, said. "Look I know it's an important meeting at your first job and all but it's Josh's sixteenth birthday today! Now when have me or Josh ever missed _your_ birthday? Well that time Josh was away at summer camp."

As they talked Josh spotted a cake that read 'Happy Birthday Josh' on the top of it hungrily. He leaned in to touch it when his mother spoke.

"And don't even _think_ about touching that cake, Joshua!"

But Josh managed to get a bit of the frosting on the tip of his finger anyway. He sighed, bored.

"Man, I'm bored… my whole life is _boring_," he muttered as he tasted the frosting on his finger. Josh continued to listen to his parents argue and sighed. "Boring, boring, boring…"

He then heard his cell phone ringing.

"Hmm, I wonder who this could be?" he wondered as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Joshua Hyde. It is time for you to discover your destiny Joshua." The voice on the other end of the phone told him.

"My destiny? Wait a minute, who is this?" Josh asked.

"There's not much time. Go to the local park and be there by 1 o'clock." The person told him.

Josh glanced at the clock, it was now 12:30. Only a half hour remaining until it became 1:00. Not much time, yet Josh didn't seem to worry.

"Hmm, sounds like a challenge… alright I'm in." Josh said. "So what's waiting for me at the park?"

"You will know it when you see it." The voice assured him before he or she abruptly hung up on him.

"Hello? Hello! Man…" Josh breathed, a bit annoyed. "Oh, well, better get to it! I may not have much time but that's never stopped me before!"

Josh quickly got out of his seat and began to head to the door.

"Mom, I'm going out for a bit!" he called out as he ran.

"Ok, but make sure your home soon so we can blow out the candles!" His mother called out to him.

"Got it!" Josh called back as he headed out the door.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Mrs. Hyde also yelled.

"I know Mom!" Josh yelled back.

"And when you get back, make sure you wash your hands!" Mrs. Hyde added.

Josh opened the door back up and poked his head in. "Mom! I'm not a kid anymore!" he exclaimed, annoyed.

"I know, I know, but no matter what age you are you'll always be my little man!" Mrs. Hyde said to him sweetly which made Josh groan before he head. "And watch out for cars to!"

While he did hear her Josh continued to rush down the pathway of his house, hopped over the fence and started to run down the streets as fast as he could.

* * *

After the flashback ended, Josh was still running down the road. Then he sees a ball roll by him.

"My ball!" A kid nearby yelled in dismay.

"It's ok, I got it!" Josh called back as he ran after the ball. The ball rolled and rolled until it stopped in the middle of the road. Josh quickly put his foot on it so it couldn't roll anywhere else.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Josh smirked, as he kicked the ball back in the direction it came from. At that moment, he hears something close by. Josh turned and seems to notice something small and furry with a stubby tail rush by on top of a ledge. It seemed to be in a hurry, so much so that he didn't get a good enough look of it. "Huh? What was that?"

He then heard a honking in front of him and freaked out a bit when he saw that a truck was headings straight for him. His Mom's words 'Watch out for cars' rang in his ears at that moment.

"Man… why do Mom's always have to be right!?" he complained to himself before he quickly leapt out of the way of the truck before it could hit him. The truck skidded to a stop at that moment while Josh rolled across the ground. He groaned in pain a bit but seemed otherwise unharmed.

The truck driver opened his door. "Yo kid, you alright?" he asked, alarmed.

Josh sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured him. "Hey buddy, what time is it?"

The truck driver checked his watch. "Uh… 12:50," he responded.

"Ugh, jeez!" Josh complained as he got up and started running down the street again. "Man… why does this always happen to _me!?"_

* * *

At the same time, at a large light blue house with a red roof, something was beginning to slide down the drainage pipe until it popped out of the end. It seemed to be a white and orange hamster that went by the name 'Hamtaro'.

"Oompa!" he cried as he flew into the air and landed on the head of a brown and white dog who was sleeping away in his dog house. "Morning, Brandy!"

The dog known as Brady yawned in response.

"Ok, see you later!" Hamtaro said as he hopped off of him. At that moment then noticed Josh running straight down the road as fast as he could. He watched him go for a minute.

"_Who was he_?" Hamtaro thought. "_He sure seems to be in a hurry, whoever he is. Oh well, better get to the clubhouse, everyone's probably waiting."_

Hamtaro then scurried over to a hole in the ground and jumped down it as he started to head for the Ham-Ham club house. Little did he and Josh know that they were heading for the exact same place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Josh continued to run towards the park, another fellow then appeared beside him and was riding on a skateboard. He looked to be fifteen and also appeared to be from the United States just like Josh was.

He was a bit taller than Josh and had short hair dyed purple and dark brown eyes. He has an athletic build, a thin and triangular face and fair skin. He currently wore a blue and yellow hoodie with a white undershirt, blue and yellow shorts and a pair of brown sandals.

"Hey man, going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, to the park." Josh replied.

"Cool! So am I! Name's Archie. Archie Anderson." The boy said.

"Josh Hyde." The African boy said back. "What brings out here?"

"Eh, visiting relatives. Didn't have anything else to do so I decided to take whoever sent me this message up on their offer." Archie stated.

"Same here. Course I just moved here." Josh said.

"Cool. Race ya to the park?" Archie challenged him.

"Oh your on!" Josh told him, smiling before he began to run down the road even faster, which prompted Archie to skate down the street even faster as well.

Below them, two small and furry creatures were rushing down a long and somewhat narrow underground tunnel, they were headed for the park as well. One of those creatures was the hamster that spotted Josh earlier, Hamtaro along with his best friend Oxnard, who was a chubby hamster with white and gray fur and carried with him a sunflower seed like his life depended on it.

"Come on Oxnard, we don't want to be late!" Hamtaro told his friend.

"I'm trying, really!" Oxnard said, looking a bit exhausted from all the running. "What's the big hurry anyway, Hamtaro?"

"Don't you remember? Boss say's that we can finally have a picnic today nice it's such a nice day out!" Hamtaro reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! And he also said he'd bring lots of sunflower seeds!" Oxnard said, hungrily.

"That's right, so pick up the pace because we're almost there!" Hamtaro declared.

"Alright!" Oxnard added, as he began on run on all fours even faster now.

And so the two groups raced each other to their destination, completely unaware of the other group or that they were going down the exact same path at the exact same time to exactly the same place in the city. As they did so, dark clouds began to slowly move in from the distance but they were all too busy to even acknowledge them.

"Come on Joshie boy, pitter patter!" Archie said, egging Josh on.

"Oh you are _so_ gonna get it!" Josh stated.

Josh then spotted a bench up ahead of him and ran even faster toward it. Once he got close enough he somersaulted over it and managed to gain some more ground, putting him ahead of Archie.

"Alright, not bad." Archie admitted. "But can _you_ do _this_?"

Archie used his skateboard to skid across the edge of the sidewalk, then spun it in the air as he jumped upward and landed in front of Josh.

"Ha-ha! Natural selection at work here!" Archie called out.

"Yeah, I weep for humanity…" Josh said.

"Now if you'll excuse me I…" Archie began to say until he saw a beautiful girl walking towards the park up ahead.

The girl appeared to be around fourteen or fifteen and had wavy medium length black hair with strands hanging over her ears to frame her face and bright cyan colored eyes. She had a slender build, a heart shaped face and a curvaceous frame.

Archie was so busy staring at her that he failed to notice anything in front of him and when he did he ran face first into a 'STOP' sign. Both the girl and Josh grimaced at this.

"Ooh… now _that's_ gotta hurt…" Josh remarked as Archie slid down the post with a long groan of pain.

The girl rushed over to him looking concerned. "Oh my goodness are you ok?" she asked as she looked Archie over.

Archie groaned a bit as his vision began to clear up and the first thing he saw was the girl's face which made him smile a bit. Just then Josh ran over to him.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked as she smiled in a dazed manner at the girl.

Josh rolled his eyes. "He's fine…"

Selena then noticed Josh and looked a bit smitten with him. "Oh! Well… hello. I'm Selena Perkins."

"Josh Hyde, the guy drooling at the sight of you is Archie Anderson." Josh said, gesturing to Archie.

"Am I in heaven?" he repeated.

"You already said that."

They all turn and see someone else approaching them. It appeared to be a sixteen-year old young man named Harry Duncan who was busy eating BBQ flavor potato chips as he approached them.

Harry was very tall and muscular and had short brown hair and brown eyes. He also had slightly tanned skin. He currently wore a yellow t-shirt with a brown collar and a brown letter 'H' in the center, blue cargo shorts and brown sandels.

"Hey, how's it going?" he waved.

"And… you are?" Josh asked.

"Harry. Harry Duncan, nice to meet you," The giant said, before holding out his chips to Selena. "Chips?"

Selena slowly takes some chips. "Uh… thanks?" she said, slowly.

Archie groaned as he rubbed his sore head while standing straight up. He looked to Harry. "And… who are _you?_" he demanded.

"Archie… Harry. Harry… Archie." Josh said, introducing them.

"Hello." Harry waved.

"And I am Cody."

Everyone gasped when they heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" Archie questioned, surprised.

"Me." The voice said. "Look over to you right."

"Uh… your right or mine?" Harry asked the others.

"I think _yours_." Selena stated.

"Oh right." Harry said.

They all turned and saw a small thirteen-year old Korean boy sitting cross-legged on a nearby bench. He appeared to be meditating.

Cody was small for his age and had dark brown hair in the form of a bowl cut and dark brown eyes. He had a slim build, a round face and olive skin. He also wore a large forest green shirt with long sleeves, tight dark purple pants and brown shoes.

"Uh… hello." Josh finally said.

"Greetings." The boy known as Cody said back.

"How long have you _been_ there?" Archie questioned, incredulously.

"Since this morning, it's very relaxing here." Cody said.

"And… what's your name again, kid?" Josh inquired.

"Cody. Cody Sands." The boy responded.

"Well nice to meet you Cody, I'm Selena." The dark haired girl. "This is…"

"I know who you all are." Cody told. "I heard you all introducing yourselves to each other earlier."

"Oh… well that makes things easier." Josh admitted. "So… why are you all here?"

The others all exchanged glances then one by one took out their phones.

"Well…" Archie began.

"Wait… you guys all came here… because of the message?" Josh inquired, slowly and surprised. They nodded in confirmation.

"So… all five of us got the same message…" Selena observed. "I wonder if that means something special."

"Something special? Like what?" Josh wondered. "What's so special about _here_?"

As they talked, deep below the concrete and the dirt, five objects glowed brightly in the darkness and as they did so the hamsters known as Hamtaro and Oxnard continued to make their way down a tunnel and towards their destination.


End file.
